Misión: ¡Agua y Hielo!
by Chia Moon
Summary: Juvia sigue llorando por los rincones porque Gray no termina de decidirse si la maga le gusta o no. Lucy, en secreto junto a Natsu, deciden ayudarles, aunque el Dragon Slayer de fuego, tenga que fingir y su secreto pueda ser descubierto. 8º premio del sorteo 320 historias de Face.


Octavo premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Misión: ¡Agua y Hielo!

**Pareja**: Gruvia y Nalu.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**Misión: ¡Agua y Hielo!**

**Ganadora: **Cecy De Leon

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

Lucy suspiró al verla, una vez más, desbastada, llorando a mares y en un rincón de la calle. Al principio le había dado un buen susto que había provocado que, desgraciadamente, su pan favorito fuera directo a la papelera.

—Juvia.

La maga clavó la mirada en ella, brillante, con agua cayendo literalmente de sus ojos.

—Lushyyyy….

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

Miró hacia atrás. Algunas miradas ya empezaban a preguntarse de dónde salía aquel charco de agua, preguntándose si alguna tubería estaría rota.

—¿Qué te parece si vienes a casa a tomar algo caliente y me cuentas que ha pasado?

Juvia asintió y la siguió por entre las calles en silencio. Para intentar concentrarse en no hacer ningún tipo de destrozo sobrenatural con agua. Rezó porque esa agua se mantuviera lejos de sus libros y manuscritos.

—Estoy en casa —anunció.

Happy enseguida apareció en su campo de visión. El gato azul ya masticaba un trozo de pescado y Natsu, no tardó en hacerse ver. Antes de que la atrapara entre sus brazos, le dio una mirada de advertencia e invitó a Juvia a entrar.

—Siento la intromisión. Oh —masculló al ver al chico.

—Ah, no es raro que esté aquí —explicó Lucy a la defensiva—. Generalmente se cuelan en mi casa para gorronear o por alguna misión.

Juvia inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Algo me dijo Gray-sama. Pero yo pensé que simplemente estaba celoso, ya que Lucy es mi rival en el amor.

—Ya… bueno, sabes que eso no es cierto —aseguró.

Natsu soltó una risita entre dientes, escapándosele una llama traicionera. A veces era incapaz de controlarse y se lo pasaba realmente pipa cuando la gente creía que Lucy salía con algún otro pescado del mundo y no con él.

Que Juvia continuara considerándola como su rival, era la diversión del matadragones. Pero para ella no. Ya tenía bastante con mantener en secreto su relación como para que la emparejaran con más hombres.

—En fin. Ponte cómoda, por favor. Prepararé algo de té.

Juvia se movió por la habitación silenciosamente y revisó a su alrededor con la mirada, mientras ella preparaba las cosas. Cuando las puso en la mesa, estaba segura de que había buscado algo que la relacionara con Gray de alguna forma.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —inquirió quitándole a Natsu su pijama de las manos.

Juvia tomó una taza de té lentamente.

—Me prometió frente a Lyon-sama que iríamos a cenar y cuando le dije si quería que cumpliéramos esa promesa, dijo que no tenía ganas de salir conmigo. Luego me lo encontré… comiéndose una hamburguesa él solo en un banquillo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a acomodarse en sus ojos.

—Cuando le pregunté, dijo que dejara de agobiarle con mis sentimientos y… —hipó.

—Ya puedo imaginármelo —confirmó antes de que se echara a llorar—. Pero todos sabemos que Gray es así de… frío. Es su naturaleza, supongo. Igual que Natsu es como una chispa que si avivas, quema medio pueblo.

—¡Ey, no nos confundas! —replicó Natsu cruzándose de brazos—. Soy mejor que él.

—Gray-sama no es malo —terció Juvia—. Es sólo que… quizás es cierto que no siente nada por mí y está harto de que lo fuerce a eso.

Se levantó, dando tumbos hasta dar con la puerta. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Lucy intentó detenerla. Como un fantasma, se marchó.

Lucy se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando.

—Me preocupan estos dos.

Natsu la ignoró, zampándose las pastas que había en el plato junto al juego de té. Lucy entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Oye, Natsu —comenzó, jugando con su cabello—. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo probamos de hacer algo?

—¿Quieres sexo?

Lucy enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Eso no! ¡Con Juvia y Gray!

Natsu entrecerró los ojos, perdido.

—¿Quieres tener sexo con Juvia y Gray? —cuestionó—. Estás muy rara, Lucy.

—Ella siempre es rara —terció Happy metiéndose el pescado en la boca.

—¡Que no! —exclamó llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Tenemos que hacer algo para que Juvia y Gray despierten de una vez. Estoy segura de que son el uno para el otro, pero Gray es de lo que no hay y no cede.

Natsu lo sopesó por un instante.

—Pero Gray ha demostrado muchas veces tener sentimientos por ella.

—Sí, pero no se lo ha demostrado a ella, que es muy diferente —explicó—. Y eso es lo que ella necesita.

—Y. ¿Cómo? —se interesó Natsu pensativo—. Porque Gray es muy suyo.

—Sí… pero es un hombre —puntualizó sonriente—. Y si hay algo que todos los hombres de este gremio tienen es el orgullo.

Natsu parpadeó sin comprender, pero sonrió como un tonto mientras que Lucy hablaba, contándoles el misterioso plan para unir el hielo y el agua en un mismo lugar: el amor.

.

.

Gray miró hacia la puerta del gremio con cierto aburrimiento. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Algunos de los más ruidosos estaban de misión y otros, simplemente habían quedado dormidos ya por el abuso del alcohol. Eso sí intentabas ignorar a las diferentes parejas que se habían ido formando, alguna más descarada y otras ocultándose de la vista de los demás.

No era lo que le apetecía en ese momento, pero notaba que había algo que faltaba ahí. Incómodo, se levantó para darse de bruces con Natsu. El chico enarcó una ceja al verle. Esperaba que entrara en modo batalla, dispuesto a pelearse simplemente por eso.

—Gray. Te estaba buscando —anunció—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Aquello era muy extraño. Natsu parecía demasiado serio, como si fuera otra persona. Claro que últimamente había algo que no encajaba del todo en él y aunque no conseguía comprender qué era, tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención.

¿Acaso podía ser madurez? Porque de eso le hacía mucha falta.

—No necesitabas desnudarte para eso, Gray.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ahg!

Sí, a él también.

—Ven —demandó Natsu señalando por encima de su hombro.

Gray lo siguió mientras intentaba cerrarse los pantalones alrededor de su cintura.

Natsu se detuvo bajo uno de los emblemáticos árboles de la ciudad, aunque para muchos fuera un lugar delicado tras lo que ocurriera con Levy y los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Has pensado en declararte a Juvia? —soltó repentinamente.

Natsu a veces no eran de los que daba vueltas a las cosas. Le costaba pillar las indirectas la gran mayoría de veces y podía estar en su mundo, pero había ocasiones en las que, como esa, daba directamente en el clavo.

Y que de golpe y porrazo metiera cizaña en aquel punto del que no cesaba de darle vueltas, era estremecedor.

Por diferentes sentidos.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió dándole la espalda con intenciones de marcharse.

—Puede que lo sea.

Aquello hizo que se detuviera en seco. ¿Acaso Natsu acababa de decir esas palabras? Lo miró por encima del hombro, esperando ver una risa de idiota y que aclarara que era broma, pero no. Tenía el gesto serio y la boca tensa.

—Sólo aviso, Gray. Juvia es una mujer maravillosa que está desgastando su amor en el tipo equivocado. Lyon ya te lo dijo en su momento. Te lo digo también.

Gray estaba tan sorprendido que apenas pudo abrir la boca. Natsu continuaba ahí, esperando algo que él no parecía comprender o ser capaz de mostrarle.

Cuando suspiró y se marchó, hizo una mueca de decepción.

Durante aquella tarde, Gray no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. Si la maga de agua ya llenaba casi por completo su cabeza la gran mayoría de tiempo, ese día lo hizo por completo.

¿La amaba? Debería de ser así, porque estaba empezando a pensar que esa presión en el pecho ante la idea de que Natsu hiciera…

No.

Él no podía ser capaz de ello.

Pero lo vio marcharse, con los puños cerrados y en dirección a la zona del dormitorio de mujeres.

Primero volvió a darle la espalda. Aquello no debía de ser de su interés. Dios, era Juvia, quien siempre le estaba siguiendo, demostrando su amor, la que no le importaba morir en una batalla por él, la que siempre tenía algo preparado algo para él y –se percató demasiado tarde- echaba de menos.

No es que hubiera cambiado de parecer, es que claramente notaba que algo no iba bien.

Apretando los puños, sacudió la cabeza.

Era irónico que le diera vueltas: Juvia nunca aceptaría a Natsu. ¡Estaba completamente enamorada de él! Aunque, cabía la posibilidad, que se hubiera cansado de sus desprecios y últimamente, porque se estaba sintiendo extraño, lo había hecho frecuentemente.

Demonios.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y giró sobre sus pies para seguir a Natsu. Sólo quería ver qué ocurriría. No es como que la mujer fuera de su propiedad o algo parecido. Natsu seguramente cuidaría bien de ella. Pero…

El corazón se le detuvo cuando los vio en la entrada de los dormitorios. Juvia, con su sombrilla y sonriendo. Natsu, con postura dominante y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la oreja.

Que se lo llevaran los demonios si era necesario.

—¿Salir con Natsu? —cuestionó Juvia. Su voz le llegaba con demasiada claridad—. ¿Cómo…?

—Amantes, sí —confirmó él presionando el pulgar contra sus labios—. Vamos, olvida al chico de hielo y vente con el fuego. Yo te calentare bien y…

Gray no fue consciente. De verdad que no. Si alguien le preguntaba él juraría mil y una veces que todavía escondido tras el jodido árbol que ahora estaba demasiado lejos, y no ahí, golpeando la cara de Natsu como si fuera un trozo de masa crujiente y blanda, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás.

Se miró el puño sin poder comprenderlo del todo.

—¡Gray, bastardo! —exclamó Natsu con los ojos encendidos.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó Juvia a su lado.

Había bajado la sombrilla hacia un lado de sus piernas y le miraba con la boca completamente abierta.

Todavía tenía los labios abiertos y por algún motivo, todavía parecía ver ahí el dedo de Natsu, restos de su magia. Lo que mierda fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía las sienes palpitarle frenéticamente.

Se inclinó y ella, porque fue ella la culpable, levantó la cabeza en ofrecimiento. Fue así como adoptó esos labios contra los suyos. Fue así como se olvidó de Natsu y como comprendió que aquello no había sido porque sí.

Quizás su cuerpo siempre era más sincero que su mente.

Juvia le apretó los hombros, queriendo separarse y se dio cuenta de que había profundizado más aquel beso, más posesivo.

Los azulados ojos de la maga estaban clavados en él, con un hermoso rubor bajo estos.

—¿Gray-sama?

Rechinó los dientes.

—Ningún otro tipo puede hacerlo. Ningún otro tipo puede.

Le dio la espalda, apretando los puños. Se percató de que Natsu había desaparecido.

—Gray-sama —nombró Juvia apretando entre sus manos el paraguas—. ¿Juvia puede creer lo que ha dicho como una confesión de que le gusta?

Suspiró. ¿Por qué esa mujer a veces no captaba las cosas? Él era un hombre complicado, desde luego.

—Sí.

No había sido divertido descubrirlo de ese modo. Los celos le provocaban una migraña espantosa y unas ganas terribles de congelar al repelente que osara tocar lo que era de su… Se detuvo.

No era el dueño de Juvia. Del mismo modo que ella no lo era de él.

La miró, estudiando su rostro, su postura y alargó la mano para pegar su mejilla contra su torso.

—Eres mía.

No de un modo posesivo. No de un modo tóxico.

Pero era suya.

De nadie más.

No mientras viviera.

.

.

Natsu siseó mientras terminaba de comerse el plato de llamas picantes. Lucy le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro y se llevó el que sería el cuarto plato.

—He tenido que decir frases completamente cursis —gruñó—. Era como si fuera yo, pero sin ser yo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —aseguró—. Pero esos dos necesitaban un empuje o nada habría pasado. Menos mal que Happy estaba ahí para levantarte las pancartas que debías de leer. ¿Gray se dio cuenta?

Natsu lo dudaba. Se cruzó de brazos y la observó moverse por la cocina mientras recogía los platos y demás. Cuando había regresado a la casa, le esperaba aquel maravilloso festín como premio.

Se tocó la mejilla que Gray le había golpeado. Le había pegado fuerte, sí.

—No fingía —certificó—. Pegó en serio.

—Entonces, es que es demasiado complicado de entender hasta el punto en que ni él mismo se entiende.

—Creo que no he entendido nada de lo que acabas de decir —dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas y darse golpecitos con el puño en la palma de la otra mano—. Como sea. ¿Y mi siguiente premio?

Lucy se sonrojó, dando un respingo. Pero sonrió, quitándose el delantal, caminó hasta la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Después, volvió hacia él, sentándose en su regazo.

—Has sido un buen chico.

Y lo besó.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
